


How Do You Kill a Monster?

by NoodlyBoo22



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But if Tom didnt make it in time, Other, Suffering, The End, Tord isnt actually shown, ayyy lmao, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlyBoo22/pseuds/NoodlyBoo22
Summary: What if Tom wasn't there in time? What if the others had to stop Tord themselves? And could Tom live with it?





	

    The age old question. How to kill a monster. But that question was far in the back of the man's mind, mixed in with the swirling why, how, and most importantly,  **who.** Tom looked at the trashed house in front of him.....or at least the half crater that was once a complete house.  **Their** house. And there was no use trying to deny it, he knew who did it. He fucking knew, and that made it worse. 

    Tom's mind reeled and swirled in shock as he approached the house, the previous events playing back like a foggy video. 

 ~~

  Tom casually walked to the store, ignoring the signs posted to the wall. Advertisements for music festivals, lost animal flyers and the like. After moving out because "Precious Princess Tord" wanted his old room back, Tom held onto the last shreds of routine he had left. Simple things like doing laundry on Thursday nights, walking to the store on Monday afternoons to buy groceries, and his favorite weekday tradition, visiting the trusty liquor store every Friday, so he was prepared to drink until he forgot about stupid, selfish Tord, and....narcissistic Matt, and.....and...Edd. Too forgiving. And Tom always thought that kindness and trusting was going to be the end of the ever cheerful, adventurous Edd. But before he could be swept too far away in the comforts of nostalgia, something caught his eye. Something in bold print......and something else. In red. 

~~

    Returning to the present, if only for a moment, Tom rests his hand on a segment of wall, trying to balance himself. Maybe even brace himself, if the disturbing silence was any indication of what Tom feared the most. The memories, feelings, and questions all swarmed together, flashing in his mind.

~~

 _Fear._ His head swiveled, as if it was under someone else's control. He saw the poster clearly. 

**WANTED**

_Anger._ It was a picture of Tord. Why the hell was he on a wanted poster, like some kind of criminal?

**FOR: MURDER, THEFT, TREASON, AND OTHER CRIMES**

    He was a criminal.  _ **Rage. Pure rage.**_ So  this is why he came crawling back? Saying all these things about "old friends" and lying about their friendship to Edd and Matt?! He just wanted a place to hide out while he was PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE? But most importantly, he's with Matt and Edd RIGHT NOW. They need to get away from him! Before he knew it, he was already sprinting, running as fast as humanly possible, if not....faster.  _Worry._ His head was pounding along with every step he took, but he knew that if he changed now, it would be too risky. Tom took every back alley shortcut he could think of, with the benefits of getting to his destination faster, and not being seen if he.....changed. 

    When he arrived at the house, it was still smoking and burning, and he could see an enormous and familiarly red-colored robot flying off into the distance.  _Unease._ And now, here he was. Blood dripping down either side of his face, and a headache that threatened to bring the man to his knees. But he had to make sure they were okay. They had to be okay......right? 

    Tom slowly made his way through the ashes and rubble. He heard a man sobbing, and looked quickly to see if it was who he wanted to see most of all. The man had brown hair, and he was wearing green! But....it was wrong. The colors were too dark, and it wasn't a hoodie. Damn, it was Eduardo. And Jon.....wasn't moving. He needed to find the other two, and fast.  _Panic._ Tom was starting to feel lightheaded as he continued to soldier his way through the heap. He saw an arm. It was wearing green, but it was a coat.... 

    "MATT!" Tom called out, holding his breath in hope of a response...waiting...waiting...silence. Tom ran over, hoping the taller man was just unconscious, despite the fact that it was one of the brightest days of the past few months, and even with full layers of sunscreen, his undead best friend would only last a few minutes before becoming dust altogether. 'He was probably made weaker by the sunlight.' Tom thought to himself, moving the drywall and wooden beams off of his other best friend with his slowly changing hands, until he saw something suspiciously...... **orange.** Tom started to retch, as lying less that two feet away from his best friends body, was his  _head._ The sun made Matt so much weaker than he normally would be, but that was besides the point. The point being that one of Tom's friends was  dead. Oh no.  _ **Edd.**_

    Tom was quickly losing his grip on reality, and all he wanted was for this entire thing to be the world's most fucked up prank. Tom was screaming, mostly for Edd, mostly for Matt, and partially because he felt like he was going to fall to pieces right then and there. He was losing his mind, and searching desperately for the only person who could help him, not caring that with each scream, with each labored breath, Tom grew taller. His head started bleeding more, as the horns started showing more, and his arms and legs slowly became larger and more purple. Suddenly, he saw it. Familiar green fabric torn on and over the edge of one of the craters. Tom, blinded with rage and sadness, ran to the crater, looking for the one he needed most. 

    As Tom reached the craters edge, he looked down, only to be greeted with the last thing he wanted to see. Right in the center, was Edd. Small, ragged, and fragile. Tom couldn't control himself. He ran to Edd's side, gently stroking his friends cold, blue cheek with his own purple clawed hand. Tom wasn't even trying to hold back the tears anymore at this point, letting them flow freely down his face, as he tried to wake his friend. At least Edd had a pulse. Barely. His lips were purple, and it was obvious that he wouldn't last long, even with immediate medical attention. 

    "E-Edd.....p-please. It's me.....t-tom. Wake up.." he choked out, barely a whisper. Edd's eyes weakly fluttered, and as Tom noticed the waves of neon green flowing through the superhumans irises, he realized that Edd was using the last of his power to stay alive. Edd forced a smile, wincing at the pain, but glad that Tom was there. Tom could barely breathe, let alone put words together. But at that moment, there was nothing Tom wanted more than to tell Edd how  _sorry_ he was, how stupid he was to leave them with tord, to have them end on such a sour note, and reunite like  **this.**  

    Edd didn't have to say anything for Tom to feel like he was forgiven. It was all in his eyes. The same eyes that Tom used to look at whenever he heard a lame pun that made him chuckle, the bright eyes that he saw after a night of heavy drinking, handing him a cup of coffee. The same eyes that could make Tom believe that no matter what, come zombies, demons, snogres, even total annihilation, everything would be okay in the end. But now, this was the end. And those eyes were now glossed over and empty. And Tom couldn't do anything but let go. 

    Tom let every emotion tear through him, like an uncontrollable whirlwind. The rage, the regret, the sadness, and now, the strongest feeling of them all,  _vengeance._ Tom changed entirely, shifting to his 14 foot tall form, horns, single eye and all. Tom charged away from the wreckage of the house he knew and loved. The friends.....no... family he knew and loved, and he swore that he would get revenge on the bastard that did this, even if it took his last dying breath to take the fucker out. Yet the question was still in the distant reaches of his mind. "How do you kill a monster?" 

  The better question is, who is the  _real_ monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: billiebunnie was so upset by this fic, I had to write "cookies" to make her feel better.


End file.
